


Femslash February 2014 Fiction Archive

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Any spoilers/warnings will be noted in a header before the actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakurako/Midori

Disclaimer: Not mine

"I told you that you’d fall one day!!!" Sakura screeched down from her window, her voice a mix between triumph and panic.

"Actually, Sakurako-chan, I caught another branch just in time! I’m going to climb higher now!" Godai was practically singing.

"He’s been doing this all morning, I don’t care if it’s spring, I swear I’m gonna—"

"Hey." Midori touched Sakurako’s arm gently. "Do you want me to retrieve nii-san?"

"You can do that?"

"Nii-san’s not the only skilled one." Midori set down her purse, stretched out her arms, and promptly starting climbing the tree.

… And Sakurako impressed. She wasn’t sure why; Godai did it all the time, but she was.


	2. Writing (Kim/Trini)

Disclaimer: not mine  
Notes: Post Stone Canyon Add ons.

Phone calls to Europe are expensive, so they agree (and by agree, it’s more ‘Trini reminded Kim she’s on a stipend’) to limit it to a call a month. Trini’s still got her communicator, of course— who knows, maybe one day Zedd will realize there’s more stuff on Earth to attack than Angel Grove, so having allies in Europe can only help— but it’s not the same. Trini can’t sneak into Kim’s room when she needs to vent about her mom, and Kim can’t decide that they need to go shopping first thing tomorrow.

_Dear Trini,_

It’s a horribly formal phrase, and doesn’t say nearly enough.

But it’s all Kim’s gonna have for a very long time, so she start writing.


	3. Bored (Katie/Kelsey)

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: AU

"I’m bored."

Katie didn’t look away from her novel. “You’re always bored when you’re not in motion, Kelsey.”

"Exactly! So why don’t we go out and— hey!" She just barely ducked the pillow.

"Dana said you ankle needs three more days to heal." Katie give her The Look. "So guess what you’ll be doing until then."

"Being bored?" And okay, maybe she was heading into brat territory, but Katie was well into mother hen territory. She was an adult; she could handle a light walk (and maybe some jogging).

Katie sighed softly, putting down her novel. “All right, let’s try some activities that involve sitting down. You want me to read you some poetry?”

"Yeah!" She never could stand the stuff in school, but Katie was an English/Drama teacher at Angel Grove High. She made it interesting.

"Great." Then Katie smiled, a little. "And then maybe the kind of activities that require a bed."

"But I’m not tired—" Oh. Oh! "Sounds great!"


End file.
